heroes_of_everwaterfandomcom-20200215-history
Erana Moonblossom
"You are weak and you are selfish!" - Oracle Overview Erana Moonblossom is a High Elven Bladesinger of noble blood, dedicated to her oaths. She is a wandering adventurer seeking vengence against the Gobliniod race for taking away her homeland and her family. Description Erana was a beautiful young elven maiden filled with the light of the elven people. The effects of the curse has caused her to become weak and almost hallow. Despite her beautiful appearence, her bitterness and rage reveals itself the second she opens her mouth. The youthful naiveté (she has yet to see her first century) and bitterness from the curse has led the elf to become a racist, foul-mouthed, shit-starter. Those that meet her usually find her abrasive, selfish and judgemental with a touch of inflated ego. Those that travel with her find those traits infuriating and it is only the fact that her brilliant intelliect has saved their lives on many occasions that they put up with her behavior. Erana has silvery hair, fair cream complexion and piercing emerald green eyes. She wears fine clothing and leathers at all times, crafted by her skilled hand. Personal Philosophy Erana follows only one law. Protect elven interests. Erana's natural elven goodness was snuffed out with the eradication of her home and family, and she finds no zeal in life. She searches endlessly to redeem her soul in the eyes of the elves. Even if that means throwing herself into death's embrace. From her burning anger, resentment and bitterness she cannot grow and move on from her singular goal of vengence towards the goblinoids, she is deluded that their eradication will somehow redeem her soul. Erana will, lie, cheat, steal and murder all in the name of promoting the elven way of life. She adheres only to her vows as a Bladesinger and she has no idea the dangers that come with the line she walks. Her own choices have become part of the reason the elven light has not returned to her. History Erana was the youngest elf of her house to ever take the oath of the Bladesinger, her station, natural aptitude and the desperation of her people fighting a losing war all pushed her to become a figure of hope for her people. It was said that the twin's destiny was to bring light back to the Elven lands and free the people from the darkness of the Orcs. Time was not her ally and she was pushed into the fighting against the evil goblinoids long before she was considered an adult. During one of the final battles against the overwhelming goblinoid forces. Erana was assigned to protect a group of elven priestess' as they were completeing final rites before leaving their home. She abandoned her post and sought out her twin brother to pull him out of the fight. All of the other elven warriors were slaughtered and the priestesses laid a terrible curse on Erana sapping her of her strength and natural elven light. Erana only survived the curse because of the strength of her twin brother. He vowed to make alliances and find heroes to reclaim the elven homeland, Farhaven. Erana and her twin brother rode west to search for old alliances to free their home. They came upon the town of Everwater, and their adventures began with routing a goblin menace threatening the town. Erana and her brother joined several other brave adventures to seek the mysteries of the abandoned elven ruins currently occupied by the nasty goblin filth. There they also encountered Orcs of the tribe of Krogar. The Orcs tribes were falling under the sway on an evil menace bent on securing the ancient elven ruins the goblins currently called home. The Heroes were victorious in relieving the town of their woes, and defeating the Minion of Dragoth, the evil behind it all, but at the cost of her dear brother, the noble Cavalier. Erana has taken his quest as her own and also swore an oath of vengeance on all goblinoids. The death of her brother hardened her and the curse is slowly taking it's toll. Erana risks falling and becomming a dark reflection of her former self, lost forever to the light of the elves. The Curse of the Fallen Moonblossom The curse that wracks Erana of her elven joy. Denying her any peace and fundementally weakening her Bladesinging abilities. As time wears on her disposition has worsened, it is as if she is caught in a downward spiral towards total darkness. Mechanically: -7 Strength, -1 Dexterity, -5 Constitution, -4 Charisma. Special Items 'Semynulin's Decanter' A magical silver decanter with two goblets. One goblet depects the moon, the other the sun. Once per day, any liquid poured out of the decanter and into the goblets, becomes a cure light wounds potion. 'Erana's Innocuious Hairpin Charm' A fashionable ruby hairpin Erana found in a treasure horde. She liked it so much she refused to let the party sell it. Erana wears it as often as she can. During an intense battle with more Orcs than they should have been able to handle the Ruby amassed some magical power of it's own. The gem now shines and has a mild magical protection within. Provides a +1 bonus to AC. 'Magic Staff' Studying with the masters of the arcane, Erana has learned the secrets of creating a Magic Staff. Once completed her's will come in the form of a Bastard Sword. Each piece of the weapon is a potent magical focus ritually prepared to be attuned with the staff's creator. Erana currently has the Hilt and the Pommel assembled, she is on the lookout for what she will use for the blade and the cross-guard. 'Pommel' Moonsphere - An ancient magical artifact of the elves tied to the moon. 'Hilt' Wyld Heartwood - Magical Heartwood from the center of an ancient forest. 'Cross-guard' Not Yet Aquired 'Blade' Not Yet Aquired 'The Leaf Blade' While not magical, Erana's sword is a symbol of her house. The Leafblade was given to her by her father, a simple but Ornate Bastard Sword. Known Magic Erana has spent time with several magical masters while studying in their vast libraries. Erana was able to create a few minor spells of her own to augment her magic to suit her tastes. Spells Most of Erana's spells augment her swordplay in some way. She also has a soft spot for minor illusions that can keep her out of the spotlight. ''Level 1 Spells'' Wind Slash (Alteration, Evocation) ''' Range: 10 feet/level Duration: 1 Round/2 levels Components: V, M Casting Time: 1 Area of Effect: Self Saving Throw: None By casting this spell, this wizard enchants his blade with the power to strike opponents at a distance at 10 feet/level. Once the spell is cast, the wizard may use his bladed weapon as a limited ranged weapon, For the duration of the spell, when the user slashes the weapon, a thin pale arc of wind flies from the Blade towards the target. The energy is force based and hits if the user succeeds at a ranged Attack roll. * The material component for this spell is an Arrowhead which was fired in battle by an expert archer, and slayed it's intended opponent. '''Erana's Princely Panoply Protector (Alteration) Range: Item of Clothing Touched Duration: Permanent Components: S, M Casting Time: Special Area of Effect: 1 Item of Clothing Saving Throw: None This spell causes any garment to become perfectly preserved as is, for all time. Unless the garment is intentionally damaged in some way; (Malicious ripping, a gash from a weapon) it will forever remain as it was when the spell was cast. Even excessive wear will not cause the item to age or degrade in any way; Eg. Massive lace‐filled dresses will never catch on anything , dirt, grime and mud will not stain or stick to the garment. The casting must be done when the material component is sewn into the garment. The perfect spell for the wizard who always wants to arrive in style. *The material components are the garment itself, which must be crafted with quality materials (50gp or more) and silver thread which is used to sew a crescent moon somewhere inconspicuous on the garment. ''Level 2 Spells'' Battle Insight (Alteration) Range: 0 Duration: 1 Round/3 levels Components: V, S, M Casting Time: 5 Area of Effect: Self Saving Throw: N/A By casting this spell, the user is able to see his opponents intentions in battle. Magical lines of light which only the user can see will leap from the weapons of opponents to their intended targets. These Lines only appear from opponents the Mage is aware of and will not expose hidden threats. The extra edge gives the Mage a +2 to attack rolls and his AC and +1 to Initative. *The material component for this spell is is the eye of a preditor, ingested by the mage. Blood Tithe (Necromancy) Range: Touch Duration: 1 Round/Level Components: V, S, M Casting Time: 1 Round Area of Effect: Blade Touched Saving Throw: None By casting this spell, the wizard creates a blood contract with his bladed weapon. For every round the spell is active, and every time the caster attacks, the sword takes some of the life essence of the user dealing 1 damage. The sword takes on a dark red hue, and every successful strike deals an additional 5 Negative Energy Damage, the blade's weapon damage is also converted to Negative Energy Damage as the blade is bathed in violent parts of the casters life force. Should the user kill an opponent while under the effects of the spell the swords bloodlust reaches it's pinnacle, and the user gains an additional 1/2 attack per round. *The material component for this spell is the bladed weapon with the word 'Vengeance' written in the casters blood somewhere on the blade. Erana's Inconspicuous Arrival (Illusion) Range: Touch Duration: 1 Hour/level or Special Components: V, S, M Casting Time: 1 Round per person affected. Area of Effect: 1 Creature/level Saving Throw: Neg. This spell encircles one person per level of the spellcaster in a thin veil of illusion magic. To all observers the person(s) under the benefits of this spell appear to be the dominant race of whatever area they are in, dressed in simple traveling attire of the general area; (something you could get a few towns away, for example). Weapons and Armor appear as things like water skins, walking sticks, baggy clothing, bigger backpacks. Animals can also be affected by this spell, making them look like livestock or draft animals. Should those under the effects of the spell give any hint of their actual nature; (Rest their hand on the pommel of their "Waterskin" or say something to give away the fact that they are adventurers) the spells effects slowly dissipate over 2D4 rounds. Effectively, this spell is useful only for a quiet arrival to an inn when rest in absolutely necessary. *The Material components for this spell is a common pebble for each person the spell is affecting (they carry it in their pocket) and a small scrap of linen. The linen is consumed in the casting of the spell. ''Level 3 Spells'' Erana's Entropic Charm (Enchantment/Charm) Range: 30ft. Duration: Special Area of Effect: 1 Creature Components: V, S, M Casting Time: 4 Saving Throw: Neg. This spell causes one to view friend as foe, and enemy as ally. Targets make a save VS. Spell. Should the target fail, he or she now reacts to everyone around them with the opposite reaction as normal. Best friends become mortal enemies, and the most hated of foes forge great alliances. The spell's duration is based on the targets intelligence score. Creatures with an intelligence of 12 or higher may roll a save at the beginning of every round to shake the effects of the spell. The caster can only affect creatures of equal or lower level/HD. Intelligence Score Duration 3 or less 1 Day 4‐6 1 Hour 7‐9 3 Turns 10‐12 1 Turn 13‐14 5 Rounds 15‐16 4 Rounds 17 3 Rounds 18 2 Rounds 19 or more 1 Round *The Material component for the spell is a shard of broken mirror smeared with worm wort, or a hallucinogenic substance. Erana's Magnificent Magically Self-Writing Ink (Alteration) Range: Touch Duration: Permanent Area of Effect: Vials of Ink Components: V, S, M Casting Time: 1 Turn Saving Throw: N/A This spell enchants 1 vial (1 oz.) of ink for every three levels of the caster. The ink within the vial becomes a shimmering black sand and can be poured as such so long as the spell remains in effect. To use the magic ink, one must pour at least 1/50 of an ounce in their hands, then concentrate on what they wish to write while holding the sand above paper or parchment. The sand magically flows from the hand, and forms into the intended words, then transforms back into real ink and instantly sets. A one ounce vial can be used to scribe 50 pages. Because one can write at the speed of thought, scribing takes much less time. *The material component is magical inks, mixed with the ground up wings of a fey or magical insect. Because magical inks are used, this spell can be used to scribe spells into a Spellbook, or to create a scroll. Perfect Timing Blade Return (Enchantment/Charm, Conjuration/Summoning) Range: 1 mile/level Duration: Special Area of Effect: Weapon Enchanted Components V, S, M Casting Time: 1 Turn Saving Throw: N/A Upon completion of the spell, the caster selects a command word. The weapon is now considered enchanted until the command word is spoken by the caster. Should the command word be spoken, the weapon appears in the casters chosen hand if it is in range. If the blade is again separated from it's user, it then cannot magically return until the spell is cast again. *The material components are salmon eggs or locust wings, which are eaten while waving an eagle feather over the weapon upon casting the spell. Erana's Extravagant Escape (illusion) Range: 0 Duration: 3 rounds Area of Effect: Special Components: V, S, M Casting Time: 3 Saving Throw: Special Neg. This spell allows a quick misdirection of enemies should retreat be a more prudent option. Upon casting the spell a flash of Blinding light and mixed scents is emitted from the casters hands in a 5 x 20 x 20 cone accompanied by a loud boom. Stunning all creatures facing the caster for the rest of the current round. This gives the caster those crucial seconds to dive behind some cover to hide. An illusionary copy of the caster appears exactly where the caster was at the end of the round. This copy looks, sounds and smells like the caster, but has no substance. Targets of the spell may now make their save to see if they believe the illusionary copy is the caster. At the beginning of the first round, the illusion runs away from the attackers, cursing and insulting them, while the illusion has no substance, illusionary tracks and traces of passage are left behind. The second round the illusion continues to elude all chase running at top possible speed, the insults get louder and more profane and the trail markings get stronger. At the end of the third round the illusion explodes in a massive puff of pheromone scent and tracks appear to lead off of to multiple directions. These scents and tracks last for 1D4 rounds. This spell works better when the target is of lower intelligence or relies on scent totrack. Creatures with low intelligence (7 or lower) make their save VS. spell at ‐2. Creatures that track by scent make their save at ‐4 *The material component for this spell is a bottle of perfume that has the following placed in it; three strands of the casters hair, Gold dust valued at 5gp, and a leg bone of a hare. All of which are consumed upon casting this spell. Erana's Restful Woodland Watch (Illusion, Abjuration) Range: 0 Duration: 1 Night/level Area of Effect: 10 yard circle/level Components: V, S, M Casting Time: 1 Turn Saving Throw: N/A This spell, which can only be cast in a forest, aids in adventurers rest. Once the spell is cast, the forest itself becomes enchanted to make any hostile forces finding the party increasingly difficult. The area surrounding the campsite becomes more entangled, branches stretch out to conceal any possible firelight. The canopy extends so that being spotted from the air becomes almost impossible. Pathways and scents take possible opponents on long treks and winding circles away from the caster and allies. Mechanically, any hostile force attempting to track the PC's to where the spell is cast can do so but at a ‐10. Spells used to detect to scry the party will reveal the general location or some other nondescript sign "In the forest" for example. Should anyone hostile somehow still come close to the PC's the forest will react to alert the party, some animal will make a noise and it will be magically altered to awaken any slumbering PC's and alert any waking ones. The sign will be different every time, but the party will instantly know it when they hear it. *The Material component is a owl feather blessed by a priest of a god of travel, which has been braided with hair from each person the spell will affect. Anyone who's hair is used in the casting of the spell will always instinctively know where camp is, no matter how dark the night gets. ''Level 4 Spells'' Shocking Web (Evocation) Range: 30 yards/level Duration: 3 rounds + 1 round/level Area of Effect: 30 yard circle Components: V, S, M Casting Time: 4 Saving Throw: Special This spell acts much like the 2nd lvl spell Web, however in addition the strands produced by this spell are highly electrified. Any creature touching the strands of web are shocked for 3D6 damage. Shocked creatures must then make a saving throw VS. Paralysis. Those that fail become paralyzed for the duration of the spell, and must make a saving throw VS. magic every round or be shocked for an additional 1D6. Creatures that are no paralyzed may cut and fight their way out of the webs but also recieve 1D6 damage per round. All damage is electric based. *The Material component for this spell is a spider killed by electricity. Spell Burst (Evocation) Range: Weapon Touched Duration: 1 round Area of Effect: Weapon Touched Components: V, S Casting Time: 5 Saving Throw: N/A This spell allows the Mage to sacrifice spells memorized to give his next weapon strike extra arcane damage. The Mage may choose any spells she has memorized up to and including level 4 spells to sacrifice. For every spell level she sacrifices she gains an additional 2D8 force based damage to her next attack roll. The Mage may sacrifice as many spells as she chooses however cannot gain more spell level dice than her current caster level. Eg. 9th level Mage can sacrifice two first level spells, and a single third level spell to charge her sword so that the next attack roll (should it succeed) deals an additional 9D8 Damage. Should the Mage miss attack after this spell is cast or cannot attack the round after the spell is cast, the magic dissipates and the sacrificed spells forgotten. Rain of Despair (Enchantment/Charm) Range: 30 yards/level Duration: 3 Rounds/level Components: V, S, M Casting Time: 5 Area of Effect: Special Saving Throw: Neg. Once cast, a dark cloud quickly forms 100' above the targeted area. Rain immediately falls from the arcane cloud. Everyone who is under the cloud must make a saving throw VS. magic. Those who fail are flooded with despair, grief and hopelessness and must make a morale check. Those that pass their morale check can act freely but are at ‐2 to attack rolls, proficiency checks, and ‐2 to their AC, those who fail are paralyzed by grief to such a degree as to make them useless as mewling children crying for their mommies while they lay dying on some meaningless battlefield, forgotten for 1 round per level of the caster. Should they emerge from their paralyzed state they may act but suffer the ‐2 penalties. The area of effect varies, the cloud must occupy a 30' diameter circle at least, but the caster can make it as large as 10' diameter/level. Once the area of effect is chosen the cloud remains in place until the duration runs out, or is dispelled or the caster chooses to end it's effects. Anyone who steps out of the cloud may make an additional saving throw VS. magic to shake the negative effects of the rain. *The material component is tears of true grief held in a vial. The tears are consumed once the spell is cast. Special Abilities As a Bladesinger, with instruction in the Bladesong proficiency, Erana recieved master training with the Bastard Sword and weaving magical energies in the midst of combat. Her Bladsinging training grant her the following: #Combat Casting: Erana recieves a bonus of her level/2 + 1 to her AC when casting a spell in combat. #One Handed Casting: Can cast spells using only one hand at +2 to Initative. #Improved Special Manuvers: Recieves + 1 bonus to attack rolls for every 4 level attained when performing a special manuver. THe Bladesong, a fighting style onto itself gives Erana choice between one of the following bonuses at the beginning of each round: #+ 1 To all hit rolls. OR #+ 1 To AC. OR #A free parry each round. Relationships *Tairon Two-River - Erana has a rocky relationship with the Swashbuckler. While she thinks him an incredibly skilled rogue and assassain, and respects his abilities as he has proven himself time and time again, her consistant reference to him as a 'Mongrel' has sullied their relationship. *DonDarian of the First Forge - Erana also has strained dealings with Dondarian, he doesn't approve of her ways or tactics. Erana herself does not know what to make of DonDarian, she was raised of tales of dwarven greed, cowardice and general foul behavior and the dwarf champion seems to exhibit none of those signs. She would accept him as a comrade in arms if he only recognized her station. *Lady Hepzibah Blackthorn - The Lady's insight into the realms of the living and dead, and her willingness to save Erana on multiple occasions has opened up the Bladesinger's view of the follower of the white lady. She finds Lady Blackthorn to be patient, intelligent and resourceful, traits which Erana places much value in. The Necromancer and the Bladesinger have begun to form a friendship. *Sir William the Peacemaker - Brash, jovial, friendly, but focused on the battlefield. While Erana knows little about the shining knight, he recognized her station immedieatly and acted accordingly. She immedieatly approved of the Paladin and welcomed him into the party. He too is driven to dislike the elf due to her mad descent into evil. *Faelossfaeniel Valaïs - The appearance of the Sylvan Elf complicates matters for Erana. She knows other elves will instantly recognize her pathetic state and judge her accordingly. This has led to hostility towards the prophet despite Erana's oath to respect and protect all elves. Fallen Comrades *Eranon Moonblossom - Erana's twin brother and the only one who understood the actual ramifications of her curse. His loss plunged her deeper and further in the darkness than the curse could have ever propelled her. He was on his way to be a great champion of the elves and she mourns his loss more than her homelands. *Hamfist Goblin-Crusher Took - The halfling always managed to put a smile on Erana's face. She misses the way he was able to bring the light to every situation. Misc. Erana's brilliance has led her to become skilled in many trades and useful talents which include. *Dancing - Erana's skill on her feet has enchanted many a watcher. (Check 14) *Seamstress - An accomplished tailor, Erana crafts clothing for the group when she has time and motivation. (Check 14) *Leatherworker - Erana is a master leatherworker, there is very little she can't do with animal skin. (Check 19) Category:Characters